tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Leonardo (IDW Micro-Series)
[[Datei:IDW MS 4 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT Micro-Series #4: Leonardo]]TMNT Micro-Series #4: Leonardo'' ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Micro-Series-Reihe von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 18. April 2012 *'Titelbild-Design:' David Petersen *'Zeichnungen:' Ross Campbell *'Farben:' Jay Fotos *'Text:' Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber:' Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Enemies Old, Enemies New" #4 *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Shadows of the Past" #1 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|160px|Die ErinnerungTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Michelangelo **Casey Jones **Leonardo, Raphael und Donatello (Cameo) **Splinter / Hamato Yoshi (Cameo) **April O'Neil und Casey Jones (Cameo) **Tang Shen (in Rückblick) *Foot Ninja *Old Hob (Cameo) *Mouser (in Rückblick) *eine obdachlose Frau Handlung thumb|200px|Der Beginn einer verzweifelten Suche :Unser Vater wurde verschleppt. Ich hatte einen Plan. ... Ich verfolge unsere Schritte zurück. Überall, wo wir waren. Überall, wo wir gekämpft haben. Ich bin ... LEONARDO, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. Und ich werde Splinter zurückholen. Nachdem Old Hob ihren Vater entführt hat, verteilen sich die Turtles in alle Himmelsrichtungen der Stadt, um die Spur der beiden wieder aufzunehmen. Leonardo hat sich vorgenommen, die Stellen abzusuchen, in denen sie mit Hob in Konflkt geraten sind, und so findet er sich im strömenden Regen auf einer menschenleeren Baustelle wieder. Er denkt darüber nach, allein zum Labor von StockGen aufzubrechen, dem einzigen Platz, an den Hob Splinter verschleppt haben könnte. Dabei beginnen seine Gedanken zu wandern, zurück in eine andere Zeit, in ein früheres Leben ... und besonders an die halb vernebelten Erinnerungen an seine liebevolle, lange vor ihnen verstorbene Mutter. thumb|left|200px|Ein Turtle gegen eine ArmeeLeonardo beginnt sich wieder zusammenzureißen und auf seine jetzige Aufgabe zu konzentrieren ... gerade noch rechtzeitig, um den hinterhältigen Angriff einer schwarz vermummten Gestalt abzuwehren, die wie aus dem Nichts gekommen zu sein scheint, abzuwehren. Als er seinen Angreifer während des Kampfes befragen will, tauchen auf einmal Dutzende, ja Hunderte von weiteren Ninja auf und stürzen sich allesamt auf ihn. Mit Mühe kämpft sich Leonardo von ihnen frei und springt auf einen angrenzenden Neubau, doch seine Verfolger sind genauso furchtlos wie hartnäcking und kommen ihm hinterher. Es gelingt ihm, die wenigen Ninja, die ihm direkt folgen konnten, auszuschalten, doch weitere überwinden den Abstand zwischen den zwei Gebäuden und drohen näher zu kommen. thumb|200px|Der geheimnisvolle letzte FeindBevor er sich unverrichteter Dinge wieder zurückziehen muss, will Leonardo einen seiner Gegner zum Verhör mitnehmen, doch da erscheint eine ältere, obdachlose Dame und beginnt ihn als Eindringling zu beschimpfen. Damit lenkt sie ihn lange genug ab, um den Rest seiner Verfolger bis zu ihrem Standort kommen zu lassen, und erneut muss sich Leonardo gegen eine Masse von Feinden kämpfen. Als einige der Ninja sich anschicken, die alte Frau zu verschleppen, kommen in Leonardo die Erinnerung an die Nacht, in welcher seine Mutter von den Foot ermordet wurde. Diese Erinnerung gibt ihm die Kraft und die Wut, sich von seinen Bedrängern freizukämpfen, sie außer Gefecht zu setzen, indem er ein Holzgerüst über ihren Köpfen einstürzen lässt, und damit die alte Frau aus ihrer Gewalt zu befreien. thumb|left|200px|Die ErniedrigungEin paar der Ninja flüchten aufs Dach hinauf, doch Leonardo verfolgt sie wutenbrannt und macht sie einen nach dem anderen nieder. Schließlich durchbricht er die Tür zum Dach des Hauses und begegnet dort einem einzelnen, unbewaffneten Ninja, unter dessen Maske sich eine Narbe über sein linkes Auge zieht. Obwohl Leonardo sein gesamtes Können und seine Konzentration aufs Äußerste einsetzt, wird er von dem Ninja in beängstigend kurzer Zeit entwaffnet, zusammengeschlagen und an den Rand des Daches gedrängt, wo sein Feind ihn - mit einem eisernen Griff an seinem Hals - hilflos über den Abgrund baumeln lässt. Dort sagt er dem Turtle zuerst verächtlich ins Gesicht: "Ich habe genug gesehen. Ich bin ... nicht beeindruckt", bevor er Leonardo kurzerhand vom Dach in einen Müllcontainer wirft, gefolgt von seinen Katanas, die sich rechts und links von seinem Kopf in den Müllhaufen bohren. thumb|200px|Der EntschlussSchwer angeschlagen und gedemütigt kehrt Leonardo in sein verwüstetes Zuhause zurück, wo er seinen besorgten Brüdern und Freunden von den Massenüberfall der Ninja erzählt, jedoch seine Begegnung mit dem Mann mit der Narbe verschweigt. Dieser Angriff wirft natürlich eine Reihe von Fragen auf, vor allem danach, ob diese Leute unter einer Decke stecken oder nicht, wer sie sind und warum sie ausgerechnet hinter ihnen her sind. Angesichts dieser sich so schlagartig verkomplizierten Lage kennt der ergrimmte Leonardo nur eine klare Antwort: :"Wir kämpfen. Wir kämpfen weiter. Ganz egal, was kommt. Bis Splinter wieder bei uns ist. Wir werden kein weiteres Familienmitglied mehr verlieren." Trivia *Diese Geschichte basiert auf der Mirage Micro-Series-Episode "What Goes Around... Comes Around!". *Die Identität des geheimnisvollen letzten Ninja wird in der Geschichte "Shadows of the Past" #4 enthüllt. Neudruckversionen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Micro-Series, Volume 1'' (Juni 2012) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Heroes Collection'' (Juni 2014) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Micro-Series, Volume 1'' (Juli 2014) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The IDW Collection, Volume 1'' (März 2015) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *April 2014 als Sammelband; Titel "Vier Brüder". Siehe auch *''TMNT Micro-Series'' Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Comics: Micro-Series (IDW) Kategorie:TMNT Micro-Series